Sky Hunter
by Alexandria Albatou
Summary: This is my second fanfic. Be nice about it! Seto Kaiba finds out that there is another item and another god. But he finds this person in the most unusual way...


1 Sky Hunter  
  
By: Alexandria Albatou  
  
Chapter 1: The New Arrival  
  
Note: I will get back to Free From The Cards. Don't worry. But this story is also in my mind. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own my characters. Thank you!  
  
Hot sand flew in her face as she walked. It was the middle of the day. Not a very good time to be walking out in the desert. Especially in ancient Egypt. Taking a few more steps she stopped. Turning back around she looked at the pyramids. A dark image was following her. Taking out her arm she held it there. A Skull Red Bird landed on her arm. Attached to its neck was a note.  
  
"Nekhbet, you got a note for me." She said taking the note off and giving the bird some piece of meat.  
  
Nekhbet cawed in success and flew off with her prize. She just lands a few feet away. Pecking and eating that well earned prize. The girl looks at the note…  
  
Sinopa, I know you have to leave. Helping your brother and curing his sickness won't be easy. Come back to my place. I have a gift that might help you on your quest.  
  
The High Priest  
  
Sinopa started to walk back to the pyramids. Nekhbet glided above her. Probably just keeping an eye out for the both of them. Unlike most of the other monsters, Nekhbet was lucky enough not to get captured. But she suffered a broken wing from hunters at that time. The pharaoh sentenced her for death. Waiting for her death, Nekhbet sat there helpless in the "dog cage" which is near where the High Priest lives. Luckily, Sinopa got her out of there before her execution. Both Sinopa and the High Priest helped her wing and in a few days it was healed. Ever since, Nekhbet stayed by their side. Especially Sinopa.  
  
  
  
Night has fallen around ancient Egypt. That was when Sinopa arrived. Going inside the house, she found the High Priest. He sat there, blue eyes looking towards the ground. Fingers wrapped around his short brown hair. Around his neck was one of the Millennium Items, the Millennium Rod. But there was another item as well. He looks at Sinopa.  
  
"Looks like you have come at last." He said walking over to her and giving her a small kiss on the check.  
  
"What do you have for me?"  
  
He turned around then back towards Sinopa. At his hand was a small golden bracelet with a charm. This charm appeared to look like an eagle but with an eye in the center. Starring at it, Sinopa reached out and puts it around her wrist.  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
"It is. But I got to tell you something about it. It's much like my Sennen (Millennium Item) Rod. But it's much different. This is called the Sennen Bennu. It's the eighth Sennen and I don't want it to be discovered by our pharaoh. He only thinks there are seven but there are more out there. Another thing. You know about the three gods. Well, this one summons the fourth one. It's called the Goddess of Keket. Unlike the others, this one is also unknown to the pharaoh. Be warned, when using this god. You will become the god until you want to stop. Very destructive and very powerful indeed. Use it well."  
  
Sinopa stared into his eyes in disbelief, "You…you…giving this to me?"  
  
"Yeah. But keep it a secret. Just like our love for each other."  
  
Sinopa smiled and returned that kiss. Turning around she left with Nekhbet. The two lovers never saw each other again until the present times…  
  
  
  
"Class, we have a new student today." Said the algebra teacher, "Her name is Sinopa."  
  
A young girl stepped into the classroom. She appears to be around the same age as Seto Kaiba. Her hair was long and black with just some red tips at the ends. An eagle necklace and a dragon necklace wrapped around her neck. With just only the rest of her clothes being black as her hair. Looking around for an empty seat, she just happens to catch the attention of almost all the guys in there. Then she found one, behind Seto Kaiba, who was the only one reading a book.  
  
So class was as usual for everyone. At the end of the day, Sinopa got to the top of the school and looked around. No one was there. A red eagle soared overhead and landed on the edge of the brick wall. Taking out her bracelet, she mumbled something and puts it on. A bright light engulfed her and a bald eagle flew out. The other eagle took off and glided along. Sinopa's bracelet was around her neck now.  
  
Looking down upon the city, the eagles probably have the best sight in town. It was time to eat. Looks like pigeon is in the menu. The two eagles separated and attacked a pigeon flock. A white dove plunged towards the ground. Time to get easy pickings. But it was a trick. With some quick thinking, the dove turned around and flew skywards before it hit the ground. The eagle slowed down and glided softly. It spotted something else. An injured pigeon on the sidewalk.  
  
"How was your day Seto?" Mokuba asked his big brother.  
  
Seto looked out the window, "Just fi…"  
  
THUMP!  
  
"What the hell was that?" Seto yelled as the car made a sudden stop.  
  
Mokuba opened the door and ran behind the car. "Seto, you better look at this."  
  
Seto stepped outside and rushed behind the car. Mokuba held a ball of feathers with blood all over him. Seto grabbed the bird and was astonished.  
  
"This is a bald eagle!"  
  
He rushed inside the car with Mokuba already inside. The car raced to Kaiba Corporation. Upon arrival, Seto dashed out of the car and went to the medical office. Mokuba followed him behind. Blood still dripped from his shirt as he ran.  
  
"Big brother, what's wrong with it?"  
  
"Its got a broken wing. A very bad broken wing. But with the bandage I put on it, it would recover. But I don't get it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is a Bald Eagle. They are only native to North America. There is no zoo anywhere that even got one of these. So who knows where it's from."  
  
"Where should we put it?"  
  
Seto paused, "I'll put it in my room. But don't tell anyone."  
  
Mokuba smiled and left to get cleaned. After some questions about the blood, he only said it was from trying to save an injured animal. But never the bald eagle Seto now has in his room.  
  
Seto's room was nice and big. There was enough room to make a "nest" for the eagle. The eagle was already fast asleep when Seto got to bed. That night, Seto had the same dream that came to him every night. It was in ancient Egypt. He was a High Priest holding an item similar to Yugi's. Something would always happen that one could never explain. Then there is always a person with an eagle on her arm. But his dream never was completed this night.  
  
A tapping noise was heard. Seto slowly opened his eyes and looked at the window. There was another eagle pecking at the window. He looked down at the "nest" and found out that the eagle was missing. Trying to get up, he could feel that he was pinned down. He looked behind him and saw Sinopa sleeping peacefully. Looking at her arm, he sees the same bandage like the one around the eagle. Even to the same spot.  
  
Seto wanted to call security but he kept quiet. He likes the fact that there is a girl on his bed. And besides, someone might find out about the eagle. So he sat there and fell asleep beside Sinopa. That same dream came to him once again. But this time, the person with the eagle was Sinopa… 


End file.
